Chris Redfield
'''Chris Redfield '''is one of the main protagonists of the ''Resident Evil ''franchise. He is a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, his now a member of the Northern American team BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance), an anti-bioterrorist group. History Background At around 17 years old, Chris Redfield joined the U.S. Air Force, serving as both a pilot and marksman. In addition to flying planes, he demonstrated outstanding firearms handling and was trained rigorously in hand-to-hand combat and knife combat, and took part in missions overseas. He had been described by his commanding officers as "uncompromising", "possessing unwavering dedication" and having a "high level of adaptability". However, Chris was constantly coming into direct conflict with his superiors. Unable to settle these disputes, he chose the path of early retirement at around 23-24 years old. After leaving the Air Force, Chris started drifting across the United States and eventually got to Raccoon City; where his old comrade, Barry Burton, suggested that he should try out the new S.T.A.R.S. force he recently joined, an elite unit mostly comprised of ex-military personnel and created to quell the increase in the number of cases involving terrorism. Thinking that he may as well try it out, Chris applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was recruited into the lead Alpha Team with Albert Wesker as their Captain. Chris served as both a Point Man and his team's co-pilot, and was known for his marksmanship ability. It was here that he met his future and closest friend, Jill Valentine, and the two bonded with each other. Resident Evil On July 24 1998, Alpha Team were sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearance of their compatriots, Bravo Team. While walking through the forest, they discovered the remains of Bravo Team's helicopter, along with the mutilated pilot's corpse: Kevin Dooley. Suddenly, while investigating the quiet woods, Alpha Team's Omni Man Joseph Frost was attacked by an infected dog, with the rest of the pack following, eating him alive. Jill witnessed this and began firing, but was so shocked she failed to realize her gun was out of ammo, and she continued to pull the trigger. One of the dogs noticed her and ran towards her, so Chris gunned down the dog and took a hold of Jill telling her to run. With Alpha Team on high alert, they ran through the forest to the landing zone, only to find their pilot, Brad Vickers, fly away in terror. To buy the others time, Chris turned and braced himself as a dog leaped at him. However, Wesker shot it out of the air and ordered Chris and Jill to follow him. Spotting a mansion in the distance, the four remaining officers ran towards it, shooting at the infected dogs. Finally, they entered a seemingly deserted mansion for cover. Throughout the night, Chris worked through the mansion in search for life, combating numerous creatures, and ran into two survivors of Bravo Team, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Chris then ran into Wesker while investigating the mansion residence who told Chris he and Jill were separated earlier. Resident Evil: CODE Veronica Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: Revelations Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil 6 Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Bombers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Police Officers Category:Military Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Cryomancers Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:Drivers Category:Athletic Characters Category:Murderers Category:World Savers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Siblings